Beyblade: V-Force - Episode 48
is the forty-eighth episode of Beyblade: V-Force. Plot As the Bladebreakers prepare for the next round, Kai tells Tyson that he'll beat Zeo so they can have their long-awaited battle in the finals. The second semi-final round begins pitting Kai and Ray against Zeo and Gordo. Ray faces Gordo first and attacks fiercely but Orthros always seems to evade Driger's attacks. Zagart has programmed all of the Bladebreakers moves into Zeo and Gordo's Beyblades, making them unbeatable. Soon, Driger is almost out of power and Gordo seizes his chance. But when Kai reminds Ray of the pain he felt losing Driger to Dunga, Ray taps into his Blader spirit and helps Driger salvage a tie. Victory now rests on Kai's shoulders. Kai and Zeo begin a fierce battle, taking the fight to the stands and the video screen and unleashing so much power that the stadium begins to take damage. Kai gains more power when he remembers that he needs to face Tyson soon enough. The duel becomes a question of whose endurance is greater. As the effects of one final, powerful blast subside, Kai falls to Zeo and witnesses Dranzer being taken away by Cerberus. Zeo and Gordo advance to the finals where they are expected to face Tyson and Max. Major Events * Gordo ties against Ray. * Zeo defeats Kai and takes away Dranzer. * Zeo and Gordo advance to the finals against Tyson and Max. Characters *Hilary Tachibana *Kenny *Tyson Granger *Ray Kon *Max Tate *Zeo Zagart *Gordo *Dr. Zagart *Blader DJ *Mr. Dickenson *Ozuma *Dunga *Mariam *Joseph Beyblades *Dranzer V2 *Driger V2 *Burning Kerberous *Orthros *Driger V (flashback) *Vortex Ape 2 (flashback) *Flash Leopard 2 (Japanese Version Video flashback) Featured Beybattles * Zeo Zagart (Burning Kerberous) vs Gordo (Orthros) = Draw (Practice battle) * Ray Kon (Driger V2) vs Gordo (Orthros) = Draw * Kai Hiwatari (Dranzer V2) vs Zeo Zagart (Burning Kerberous) = Zeo & Burning Kerberous Trivia *In the Japanese version: **Cerberus bites Dranzer. **Kai sets his Beyblade on fire. *Kai loses Dranzer the second time in the original series. Gallery Kai vs Zeo2.jpg tumblr_ottrb7weoc1w4q252o1_1280.png tumblr_ottrb7weoc1w4q252o2_1280.png Gordo21.png Gordo22.png Zeo54.png KAI HIWATARI (V-FORCE).png tumblr_ottp7o1wET1w4q252o1_1280.png tumblr_ottpk5dgIx1w4q252o1_1280.png tumblr_ottt9mIXSn1w4q252o1_1280.png tumblr_ottt9mIXSn1w4q252o2_1280.png tumblr_ottt9mIXSn1w4q252o3_1280.png tumblr_ottt9mIXSn1w4q252o4_1280.png tumblr_ottqq2leKg1w4q252o1_1280.png tumblr_ottsd3MiL91w4q252o1_1280.png tumblr_ottsd3MiL91w4q252o2_1280.png tumblr_ottsd3MiL91w4q252o3_1280.png tumblr_ottrngSGA41w4q252o1_1280.png x1080-nzI.jpg A(48).png DrZagart02.png Gordo04.png x480-Az6.jpg Bakuten Shoot Beyblade 2002 HD_ Episode 48.1_434.jpg Bakuten Shoot Beyblade 2002 HD_ Episode 48.1_1335.jpg Bakuten Shoot Beyblade 2002 HD_ Episode 48.1_3303.jpg Beyblade The Movie Zagart Arc V Force - Ep48 (1)_1168100.jpg Beyblade The Movie Zagart Arc V Force - Ep48 (1)_1307000.jpg Beyblade The Movie Zagart Arc V Force - Ep48 (1)_1569133.jpg Beyblade The Movie Zagart Arc V Force - Ep48 (1)_1570967.jpg Beyblade The Movie Zagart Arc V Force - Ep48 (1)_1592300.jpg Beyblade The Movie Zagart Arc V Force - Ep48 (1)_1618633.jpg Beyblade The Movie Zagart Arc V Force - Ep48 (1)_1709433.jpg Beyblade The Movie Zagart Arc V Force - Ep48 (1)_1328133.jpg Beyblade The Movie Zagart Arc V Force - Ep48 (1)_1368333.jpg Beyblade The Movie Zagart Arc V Force - Ep48 (1)_1901900.jpg Beyblade The Movie Zagart Arc V Force - Ep48 (1)_1906433.jpg Beyblade The Movie Zagart Arc V Force - Ep48 (1)_1929567.jpg Beyblade The Movie Zagart Arc V Force - Ep48 (1)_1936000.jpg Beyblade The Movie Zagart Arc V Force - Ep48 (1)_1940733.jpg Beyblade The Movie Zagart Arc V Force - Ep48 (1)_1943333.jpg Beyblade The Movie Zagart Arc V Force - Ep48 _1953533.jpg Beyblade The Movie Zagart Arc V Force - Ep48 (1)_1956233.jpg Beyblade The Movie Zagart Arc V Force - Ep48 (1)_1960000.jpg Beyblade The Movie Zagart Arc V Force - Ep48 (1)_1961167.jpg Beyblade V Force World championships Arc.1 (1)_1138700.jpg Beyblade V Force World championships .1 (1)_1142000.jpg Beyblade V-Force World championship Arc Ep46-47-48_982600.jpg Beyblade V-Force World championship Arc Ep46-47-48_984033.jpg Beyblade V-Force World championship Arc Ep46-47-48_986633.jpg Beyblade V-Force World championship Arc Ep46-47-48_1321133.jpg Beyblade V-Force World championship Arc Ep46-47-48_1382400.jpg Beyblade V-Force World championship Arc Ep46-47-48_1873300.jpg Beyblade V-Force World championship Arc Ep46-47-48 992800.jpg Beyblade V-Force World championship Arc Ep46-47-48 948533.jpg Beyblade V-Force World championship Arc Ep46-47-48 998900.jpg Beyblade V-Force World championship Arc Ep46-47-48_1017667.jpg Beyblade V-Force World championship Arc Ep46-47-48_1073233.jpg Beyblade V-Force World championship Arc Ep46-47-48_1481700.jpg Beyblade V-Force World championship Arc Ep46-47-48_1723933.jpg Beyblade V-Force World championship Arc Ep46-47-48_1756133.jpg File:Beyblade_V-Force_World_championship_Arc_Ep46-47-48_1763600.jpg File:Beyblade_V-Force_World_championship_Arc_Ep46-47-48_1771867.jpg Bakuten Shoot Beyblade 2002 HD_ Episode 48.1_567.jpg Bakuten Shoot Beyblade 2002 HD_ Episode 48.1_834.jpg Bakuten Shoot Beyblade 2002 HD_ Episode 48.1_701.jpg Beyblade V-Force World championship Arc Ep46-47-48_1484967.jpg Beyblade V-Force World championship Arc Ep46-47-48_1490000.jpg Beyblade V-Force World championship Arc Ep46-47-48_1500000.jpg Beyblade V-Force World championship Arc Ep46-47-48_1710767.jpg Beyblade V-Force World championship Arc Ep46-47-48_1717867.jpg Beyblade V-Force World championship Arc Ep46-47-48_1048000.jpg Beyblade V-Force World championship Arc Ep46-47-48_1059900.jpg Beyblade V-Force World championship Arc Ep46-47-48_1060767.jpg Beyblade V-Force World championship Arc Ep46-47-48_1061600.jpg Beyblade V-Force World championship Arc Ep46-47-48_1063600.jpg Beyblade V-Force World championship Arc Ep46-47-48 1506233.jpg S02E48-181401_1.jpg S02E48-181407_1.jpg S02E48-181420_1.jpg S02E48-123006_1.jpg Beyblade V-Force World championship Arc Ep46-47-48_1759333.jpg Beyblade V-Force World championship Arc Ep46-47-48_1893500.jpg Beyblade V-Force World championship Arc Ep46-47-48_1773167.jpg Beyblade V-Force World championship Arc Ep46-47-48_1952733.jpg S02E48-072137_1.jpg S02E48-170240_1.jpg|Kai! / You better not lose! S02E48-170246_1.jpg|Kai! / Zeo! Beyblade V-Force World championship Arc Ep46-47-48_1065267.jpg Beyblade V-Force World championship Arc Ep46-47-48_1067867.jpg Beyblade V-Force World championship Arc Ep46-47-48_1069000.jpg Beyblade V-Force World championship Arc Ep46-47-48_1071200.jpg Beyblade V-Force World championship Arc Ep46-47-48_1070033.jpg MV5BMTY3MjcxNTgxMF5BMl5BanBnXkFtZTgwNjA5NzczMjE@._V1_.jpg Screenshot_20190621-153621_1.jpg Screenshot_20190621-153656_1.jpg Screenshot_20190621-153455_1.jpg Screenshot_20190621-153518_1.jpg Screenshot_20190924-181849_1.jpg Screenshot_20190924-181857_1.jpg Screenshot_20190924-181913_1.jpg Screenshot_20190924-181920_1.jpg Screenshot_20190924-181904_1.jpg S02E48-170320_1.jpg S02E48-170334_1.jpg S02E48-170202_1.jpg S02E48-170153_1.jpg S02E48-164540_1.jpg S02E48-164547_1.jpg S02E48-164603_1.jpg S02E48-164615_1.jpg S02E48-164622_1.jpg S02E48-164636_1.jpg S02E48-164654_1.jpg S02E48-164718_1.jpg S02E48-164726_1.jpg Screenshot_20200215-152312_1.jpg Screenshot_20200129-164135_1.jpg Screenshot_20200129-164139_1.jpg Screenshot_20200131-175631_1.jpg Category:Episodes Category:Original Series